Chapter 7
Let's Make It a Quickie! is the 7th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After Miyabi Ito joins the Supernatural Studies Club, Ryu is forced to follow her orders to clean the room. Eventually however, Ryu realizes that Miyabi keeps getting in his way of kissing Urara. Albeit, Toranosuke plots up a plan that ends up backfiring. Summary Miyabi Ito, the girl who had requested entrance to the Supernatural Studies Club, questions if her request was heard. Ryu is surprised that someone wants join the club, calling the club a sham. Toranosuke states they cannot reject her, noting that there is a certain school rule that forbids them from doing so. They then decide to let her join. Miyabi asks them if they are doing anything, to which Toranosuke and Ryu are unable to answer, with Urara solely sitting at a nearby chair with a book in her hands. Ryu tries to explain that they just started the club, and thus why they are not sure of what activities there are for them to perform. Miyabi exclaims that she knows the perfect thing and brings forward a spoon and tells them to watch her bend it with her mind. She concentrates, using all of her might to bend it, but ends up bending it physically. Ryu thinks to himself that he could have done that. Miyabi continues, and explains that, that was Psychic Power, and that with practice they will eventually learn how to do bend a spoon. But Miyabi is not done just yet, and pulls out a picture of a UFO. However, the others can clearly see the string in the picture hanging from above, but Miyabi acclaims that people are seeing it all around the world and assures them that it appears at important points in history. Just then, Miyabi pulls out another "supernatural" object and shows off a Materia stone, to which Ryu and Toranosuke note to be a regular stone. Miyabi goes on to say she has a lot more in her collection. Miyabi is surprised that the smartest Junior, Urara, and Toranosuke from the Student Council are in the Supernatural Activity Club, but quickly dismisses Ryu's position. She smiles and exclaims that life is about to get a lot busier, and returns to her classroom. Ryu feels bad that Miyabi is fired up about what the club is actually for, and to tell her that they just want the room for their body swapping activities would only harm her, knowing that they are unable to reveal their secret to her. Urara say that Miyabi is not suspecting them, and Toranosuke informs them that they will just have to keep her from knowing the truth. Miyabi comes back into the class, bringing a box full of cleaning supplies to clean the room. Miyabi orders Ryu to take the garbage out, and when he complains, she tells him to be a part of the team. Toranosuke whispers to him to do what she says if he wants the room. Ryu does what he is told and throws out the trash, but complains about Miyabi. He thinks to himself that he will not have any chance to swap bodies with Urara. When he returns to the club room, he finds the room empty, except for Urara, who is reading a book, allowing Ryu to quickly realize that Miyabi is not going to be in the room every second of the day, allowing them plenty of chances to swap bodies. Ryu asks Urara if she can take his test in the elective class, with Urara responding affirmatively. Ryu and Urara try to kiss, but Miyabi opens the door, looking for dust cloths. Miyabi subsequently orders Ryu to find the dust cloths. Ryu finds it and returns to the club room to find Miyabi's gone again. Ryu tells Urara to make it a quickie, but Miyabi comes in again to asks him if he has found the dust cloths, ordering him to wax the floor. Ryu and Urara are continuously interrupted by Miyabi, and the test quickly approaches. Toranosuke comes into the club room to see that they have not swapped yet. Miyabi comes in, and Toranosuke assures the others that he will handle this. He goes over to Miyabi and tells her to submit her application for joining the club to the Student Council President. Miyabi goes to submit it to him, and Toranosuke explains that the President loves to chat and will probably keep her occupied until the bell rings. Ryu and Urara try to kiss once again while Toranosuke thinks of another way of blocking Miyabi out, but Miyabi returns to see Ryu and Urara kissing. Miyabi screams, prompting Toranosuke to ask her if she submitted her form, but she informs him that the President was not there. Miyabi admits that she knew something was off, due to the fact that none of them looked interested in Supernatural phenomenons, and nobody wanted to do any club activities. Miyabi starts crying and reveals that she was very happy, leading her to threaten them; claiming that she will make them pay. Characters in Order of Appearance #Miyabi Ito #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Urara Shiraishi Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1